La Sans-sang
by Bicho Raro
Summary: [Beauxbatons] La historia es sencilla. Euphémie y Thibault quieren ir a ver el especial de Navidad de Ladybug et Chatnoir, sin embargo no será tan sencillo como parece.


**_Porque como no hay nada como mezclar fandoms, tenía ganas de hacer ésto desde hace mucho tiempo. Que mis magos franceses se fueran a ver Ladybug et Chatnoir, así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar este capítulo especial._**

 _ **Ladybug et Chatnoir así como todo lo relacionado a la serie pertenecen a Thomas Astruc; Beauxbatons, como nombre de una escuela, le pertenece a J. K. Rowling; todo lo demás es mí.**_

* * *

 **La sans-sang***

 _9 de diciembre del 2016. Beauxbatons_

—A ver, tenemos que salir de aquí el día 11 para ver el especial de Ladybug et Chatnoir de Navidad.

Nadie sabía cómo pero Euphémie Leigniel (segunda) había tomado el mando de aquella operación.

— ¿Tenemos sitio para verlo? No podemos ir ni a tu casa ni a la mía.

Su primo, Thibault Leigniel, era su segundo. Aunque realmente no había nadie más en el equipo.

—Mi primo Fabien dice que podemos ir a su casa. Mis tíos están fuera, por su segunda luna de miel, o algo así. Su novia también se apunta.

— ¿Fabien y Sybille por fin están saliendo?

—No, pero les falta poco.

—Vale, ya tenemos casa. Ahora lo primordial… ¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir de Beauxbatons e ir a París?

—Buen apunte.

Los primos, junto a la mencionada Sybille, se habían tragado aquel verano la única temporada que había de la serie de animación y los cuatro habían desarrollado una obsesión clara por la serie que parecía que se había pasado suavemente… Al menos ya no gritaban por el pasillo que el profesor de pociones, Dexter Juristy, había sido tocado por un akuma, una de esas mariposas malévolas que usaba el villano de la serie, y se había convertido en un villano.

Sin embargo, hacía varias semanas que Fabien, el primo de Euphémie, les había escrito para informarles de aquel especial de Navidad que ya tenía fecha de estreno. Y a ellos les parecía injusto ser las únicas personas de Francia en perderse la serie solamente porque Beauxbatons no quería retransmitirla. ¡Y eso que caía en domingo!

La escuela les había obligado a tomar esas medidas drásticas.

* * *

 _11 de diciembre del 2016. Côrdes sur Ciel_

—Estoy cometiendo muchas irregularidades y rompiendo varias leyes al hacer ésto.

Basile Chapelle miró la parte trasera de su coche para ver a los primos Leigniel que le devolvían la mirada con una amplia sonrisa. Mismo curso, mismo apellido, misma cara de pillos… Sino fuese porque eran de distintos padres y Thibault era mayor que Euphémie por un mes, se podría pensar que eran mellizos separados al nacer.

—No te preocupes, Basile, no te vamos a denunciar.

Euphémie conoció a Basile en el club de esgrima en el que el mayor estaba y la menor seguía. El joven era cinco años mayor que ella, pero se llevaban bien hasta el punto que solían quedar durante los veranos en los cursos anteriores, o incluso ella le había escrito una carta y pese a que ya se había graduado había aceptado hacer aquello.

El plan era sencillo. Ellos se había escapado de madrugada de la escuela y recorrido el sendero hasta el pueblo cercano a la escuela donde Basile les esperaba. Desde allí, este en su coche les llevaría hasta la casa de Fabien. Al ser un vehículo de los que cruzaban el cielo esperaban llegar antes de las siete horas que se tardaban en un vehículo normal. Si mal no habían apuntado, tenían que estar en la casa antes de las nueve de la mañana para ver el capítulo.

Luego volverían al pueblo y se mezclarían entre los estudiantes normales que disfrutaban de un día fuera de la escuela.

— ¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?

—París. —Respondió el mayor de los primos.

— ¿A hacer qué?

—Hemos quedado con mi primo Fabien para ver Ladybug et Chatnoir.

— ¿Qué?

—Una serie. —Aclaró ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba el cielo de Francia desde el vehículo. —Este verano si quieres quedamos para verla entera. Hoy es sólo un especial.

— ¿De qué va?

—Superhéroes que salvan París. —Resumió muy resumidamente.

—Mola.

Basile era uno de los pocos estudiantes de Beauxbatons que no habían ejercido una educación superior fuera de París, y encima actualmente estaba en la universidad réeleur* estudiando el primer año de Lenguas Modernas con un sueño muy complejo como era elaborar una teoría en la que explicase la importancia de la palabra para hacer magia, ya fuera para hacer un hechizo o para hacer un ritual.

Para ello, estaba estudiando la importancia de la lengua en cualquier cultura.

— ¿Y Fabien es hijo de Claus?

El mayor de los presentes mencionó al hermano pequeño de los padres de Euphémie y Thibault.

—No, es hijo del primo de mi madre. —Explicó Euphémie.

—Entonces, ¿es réeleur?

La madre de Euphémie, Orianne Delaunay, era réeleur, y una de las personas más escépticas en cuanto a los temas de magia que te podías encontrar nunca de frente.

—Sí, aunque su hermana es bruja. Jacqueline Founier. —La joven mencionó el nombre de su otra prima, pues la joven estaba en un curso inferior a Basile… ¡Mierda, Jacqueline sí podía notar su ausencia! Bueno, ya se enfrentaría a eso cuando llegase.

La prima de Euphémie era una de esas rarezas casualidades del mundo. La más pequeña había nacido bruja, pero su padre era mago, por lo que era algo lógico. En cambio, Jacqueline y no tenía miembro directos magos y sin embargo había nacido bruja.

— ¿Y no viene con vosotros?

—Ni siquiera se lo propusimos… —La cara de circunstancias de Thibault se hizo bastante notable.

—Bueno, también está bastante liada enviando las solicitudes para entrar en el centro de sanación y pasando tiempo con Simone que el año que viene se va a Alemania.

—Al menos se va a quedar en Francia… Últimamente parece que existe la moda de irse a estudiar fuera del país.

En su generación podía contar que sólo dos personas, aparte de él, estaban en Francia.

—Salvo que algo cambie mucho, yo voy a seguir la línea de la familia. —Habló Thibault.

La familia Leigniel cuidaba desde hacía generaciones el bosque de Brocelianda. Actualmente estaba a cargo de Augustin, el padre de Euphémie. Sin embargo, esta tenía otros planes para su futuro como era estudiar para ser periodista en el periódico mágico.

—Si miráis por las ventanillas encontraréis que ya estamos sobrevolando Auvernia. —Anunció Basile mientras conducía tranquilamente. Haber viajado durante parte del verano por las distintas regiones de Francia la habían ayudado a poder desarrollar aquel viaje.

—No podemos ver nada. Está todo oscuro. —Thibault estaba con las manos en la ventanilla intentando vislumbrar cualquiera de las cosas que tuvieran a sus pies, sin embargo sólo era capaz de reconocer las farolas encendidas que marcaban el camino de la carretera réeleur.

— ¿Cuándo amanece? —Preguntó Euphémie con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de su primo y la vista en el cristal delantero, viendo lo que tenía justo delante.

—Todavía queda. ¿Pongo algo de música?

Y la voz de Alizée inundó el vehículo.

* * *

Con el amanecer llegó París. Y también la impaciencia de los jóvenes que no dejaban de mirar el reloj que venía con el coche para asegurarse de que llegaban a tiempo.

En un descampado alejado de la civilización descendieron para coger la carretera principal de la capital para mezclarse con el resto de los vehículos. Entre los dos primos intentaron guíar al mayor hasta la casa de Fabien, sin embargo no era tan fácil.

— ¡A ver, Thibault! ¿Sabré yo mejor dónde está la casa de mi primo?

— ¡Euphémie! ¡Por aquí se va más rápido!

— ¡Que no! ¡Que luego te encuentras con esa rotonda en la que te puedes tirar media hora perfectamente!

— ¡Y por el otro camino, siendo hora punta, nos podemos encontrar un gran atasco del copón!

— ¡Ahora mismo hay atascos del copón en todas partes!

Basile los ignoraba, tomando el camino que consideraba apropiado según creía que vivía el primo de la rubia. Conocía más o menos la zona, puesto que tras entrar en la universidad de París se había empeñado en conocer las distintas zonas de la ciudad, por lo que creía que sabría llegar y sin tener que prestar atención a las cotorras que tenía en los asientos traseros.

Escuchar tanto a Thibault como a Euphémie discutir podía ser entretenido, pues ocurría más veces de las que se podía imaginar, salvo si tenías que estar atento a la carretera. Y ello también le impedía que se diera la vuelta para darles una voz para que se calmaran.

Estaba entrando en el distrito VII de la ciudad cuando se decidió a hablar.

— ¡Eh! —La voz que dio, interrumpiendo la discusión que ahora había llegado a algo semejante a las notas que habían sacado en los exámenes de tercero para la asignatura de Alquimia. — ¿Y ahora qué camino tengo que tomar?

Inmediatamente miraron por la ventana, sin esperar encontrarse en tal lugar tan pronto, mientras se apuntaban un tanto mental cada uno, porque por supuesto su camino era el más verdadero de todos los caminos dichos y por decir.

— Está a un par de calles. La tercera, gira a la izquierda... —Le iba indicando Euphémie mientras apoyaba los codos en los asientos delanteros para guiarle mejor.

—Aunque puedes aparcar por aquí, porque seguro que en la calle no hay sitio. —El primo habló con la mirada dirigida hacia uno de esos aparcamientos que encontró en la calle.

Basile no tardó en obedecer, aparcando rápidamente tras escuchar la afirmación por parte de Euphémie.

Salieron del coche y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Fabien. Cruzaron el puente del Carrousel en el que se fijaron en un anciano que pasaba por el otro lado, quizás porque era la única persona que estaba allí, a parte de ellos. Sin percatarse, al señor se le cayó la cartera del bolsillo del pantalón; rápidamente Euphémie salió corriendo a recogerle la cartera.

— ¡Eh, señor! —Le llamó tendiéndole la cartera. —Se le ha caído ésto.

—Gracias, jovencita. —La cogió dedicándole una leve sonrisa antes de seguir su camino.

Por su parte, ella volvió a cruzar hacia sus amigos con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

— Ese anciano me ha recordado al Maestro Fu...

— Ephie, creo que ya tienes la serie demasiado en la cabeza. Vamos… —Thibault le cogió por los hombros e hizo que siguieran el camino que tenían por delante.

La calma de Paris aquella mañana de domingo parecía ajena a ellos; a pesar de que quedaba más de una hora para que empezase el show, iban con el paso apresurado. Y pronto se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos.

— ¿Dónde van todas estas personas corriendo? —Basile fue el primero en hacer notar aquello. — ¿Ocurrirá algo?

Varios metros vieron el motivo. A lo lejor había una chica que con ayuda de una varita estaba haciendo que la gente a su alrededor se convirtieran en magos, como los de antaño. Con sus túnicas, sus sombreros picudos y con varitas con las que se enfrentaban a cualquier persona que se encontraran delante.

— ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

— ¡Ephie! ¡Thibault! —Desde la multitud de magos, salió uno que fue fácilmente reconocible por ambos.

Fabien Founier había sucumbido a lo que fuera que estaba pasando y después de saludarles empezó a enfrentarse a otro mago que estaba delante de él.

— ¡Fabien! ¿Qué ha pasado? —Los dos primos se pisaron la pregunta mientras se acercaban al tercero.

— ¡Estaba con Sybille! Y de repente… ¡puf! Se volvió rara. Ella nos ha hecho ésto.

— ¿Sybille?

—Ahora que se fijaban al otro lado de la calle se encontraba la joven, aunque mucho más cambiada de lo que la recordaban, y además con capacidad para hacer magia, algo que era imposible, porque Sybille era...

— ¡Ya no soy Sybille! ¡Ahora soy la Sans-Sang!

Un nombre muy básico, pues sans-sang era el término que se empleaba para personas como Sybille, una persona cuyos padres, ambos, eran magos y sin embargo nacían sin ninguna pizca de magia.

— ¡Thibault!

— ¡Si me vas a decir que esto se parece a un capítulo de Ladybug ahorratelo! ¡Ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí y ver qué ha podido pasar!

—Ahí estáis. —Sybille, o la Sans-Sang, dirigió la mirada a los dos primos. —Vais a saber lo que es no tener magia.

Apuntó con su varita, que parecía una burda imitación de las que salían en las películas de plástico a Euphémie y a Thibault antes de lanzar un hechizo blanco. Afortunadamente lograron esquivarlo.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Algo me dice que ese rayo no nos va a hacer cosquillas simplemente!

Corrieron a esconderse en uno de los callejones, escondiéndose de la mirada de la, ahora, bruja.

— ¿Habéis traído la varita? —Preguntó Basile mientras sacaba la suya propia.

— Nosotros no podemos hacer magia fuera de Beauxbatons. —Recordó Thibault mirando a su prima.

— Y tú tampoco puedes hacer magia. Hay réeleur delante. ¡Violarías el Estatuto del Secreto! —Completó Euphémie.

— ¿Creéis que este es momento para recordar el reglamento de la escuela? ¿O las leyes en general?

Vale, quizás en eso tenía razón. Rápidamente sacaron la varita y salieron corriendo del callejón, aprovechando que la Sans-Sang había pasado de largo sin notar su presencia.

Basile, adoptando el rol del mayor de grupo, hizo de las de líder indicando con su mano el tiempo para atacar.

— ¡Ahora!

Rápidamente hicieron un hechizo de desarme que fue detenido por la villana gracias a una barrera -pero, ¿cuándo habría aprendido a hacer aquello?-, y les devolvió el ataque, logrando que le diera a Basile, mientras los otros dos lograron esquivarlo.

— ¡Mierda! Ahora no puedo hacer magia.

—No podemos dejar que eso nos toque. —Thibault tiró de su prima que se había quedado parada.

— ¡Dadme los miraculous! —Rápidamente la Sans-Sang siguió a ambos.

— ¡¿Acaba de decir los miraculous?! —Cuando volvieron a perderla de vista, Euphémie sacó aquel tema.

— ¡Ya no sé nada! ¡Esto es muy raro!

— Thibault… —Ante la mirada de la joven, el muchacho empezó a temer lo peor. ¿Habían sido descubiertos? — ¿De dónde has sacado ese collar?

Rápidamente Thibault miró a su cuello para encontrarse un colgante que no había visto en la vida, con un dedo lo tocó. Sin embargo no parecía lo único nuevo que había allí.

—Ephie… ¿Tu pelo?

La muchacha se llevó la mano al pelo y se encontró con una peineta clavada en su coletero.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. De ambos objetos salieron dos pequeños seres que les pidieron que se transformaran. Y ellos dos que posíblemente estaban muy sorprendidos y extrañados como para pensar algo racional le hicieron caso.

— ¡Thibault!

— ¡Cállate! —El muchacho tenía claro lo que le iban a decir. "Te dije que había algo detrás de ésto, que Miraculous, París, el Maestro Fu...". Ahora mismo tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para escuchar un "te lo dije" de Euphémie.

Lo cierto es que de un momento a otro Euphémie llevaba un traje que se asemejaba a una abeja, con un aguijón y todo. Mientras, él lo llevaba semejante al Zorro de Antonio Banderas, solo que en tonos marrones.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Thibault, Volpina tenía poderes de ilusión, podías intentar algo semejante.

— ¡Pero Volpina no era una verdadera Miraculous!

— ¡Da igual! ¡Es lo único que tenemos!

Con un suspiro, el mayor salió del callejón sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. Y Sybille ya le había visto. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Tenía que buscar el modo por el que hacer!

— ¡Doble equipo! —Sí, había utilizado ese ataque de Pokémon, pero había dado resultado. Había conseguido crear ilusiones. A lo mejor el ataque de Volpina era ese de verdad. — ¡Ephie! ¿Y ahora qué?

— No lo sé. —La joven seguía en el callejón sin saber qué hacer mientras veía como su primo era capaz de crear ilusiones y le ayudaba a esquivar los distintos hechizos. Y si intentaba algo…

Se quitó el aguijón, notando que podía y salió a enfrentarse a la bruja que seguía liada con su primo. Era el momento de demostrar que todos los años que había hecho esgrima habían servido para algo. Así que usando ese aguijón como un florete comenzó a hacer frente a la Sans-Sang, quien usaba la varita sin darle tiempo a poder lanzar ningún hechizo.

Tenían que buscar el akuma, aunque sospechaba que estaba en esa varita, mientras ya pensaban en el futuro. ¿Se convertirían en los nuevos superhéroes de París? No, allí lo importante era que Papillon estaba atacando la ciudad y que los akuma, los miraculous y todas esas cosas existían en la realidad.

— ¡Tenemos que lograr quitarle la varita!

— Apártate, Ephie.

La chica obedeció saltando y sorprendiéndose de sus dotes. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan ligero? Observó como su primo creaba distintas ilusiones de ambos al tiempo que las hacía enfrentarse a la bruja, que realmente no era bruja, mientras que los que eran magos de verdad no estaban usando su magia.

La ironía era grande en algunas ocasiones.

—Cuando creas que es el momento, ataca. —Le pidió Thibault sin dejar de crear clones que se iban deshaciendo cuando eran atacados por Sybille.

Sin embargo Ephie tenía que esperar el momento, tal como le habían indicado, acostumbrada a la propia mecánica de la esgrima. Y el momento adecuado fue cuando Sybille creyó que Thibault le iba a lanzar un clon y falló, tropezando consigo misma.

Saltando desde su posición, Euphémie la empujó para tirarla al suelo, logrando que la varita saliera rodando por el suelo.

— ¡Thibault! ¡Rómpela! —Le gritó la muchacha mientras forcejeaba en el suelo con la muchacha. El aguijón también había salido disparado con aquel salto por lo que tampoco lo podría usar para enfrentarla, pero no creía que fuera a ser algo sumamente necesario cuando vio a su primo alcanzar la varita.

Con ayuda de su rodilla la partió, logrando que la mariposa oscura que estaba en su interior saliera de allí volando.

Justo entonces cayeron en algo. La capacidad de poder liberar la maldad del akuma era algo propio Ladybug, ella era la que tenía ese poder. Y sin embargo no estaba allí.

— Volverá a atacar. —Reconoció Euphémie cuando vio la mariposa alejarse mientras volaba por el cielo.

Había dejado apartada a Sybille, quien seguía tirada en el suelo, y los "magos" seguían luchando entre ellos.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Ladybug y a Chatnoir. —Añadió el moreno pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras hacía desaparecer a todos los clones. —O al Maestro Fu.

Los miraculous comenzaron a pitar, lo que indicaba que el tiempo estaba a punto de terminar la transformación. Ellos no tenían necesidad de huir como les pasaba a los protagonistas de la serie. Hablando de ellos… ¿No se suponía que Alya y Chloe iban a ser las dueñas de aquellos kwamis que tenían ahora ellos?

—Ephie, tenemos que irnos. —Thibault volvió a hablar. Y siguió insistiendo. —Ephie, Ephie, Ephie...

* * *

—Ephie, Ephie, Ephie.

La dueña de ese nombre abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una casa que reconocía bastante bien, la de su primo Fabien. Y la televisión estaba encendida mientras el reloj marcaba las diez y media.

Las diez y media… ¡¿Se había perdido el especial de Navidad de Ladybug et Chat Noir?!

Thibault, a los pies del sofá, le miraba divertido. Sus grandes ojeras denotaban que él había logrado aguantar.

— No me digas que...

—Sí.

En la mesa del comedor Basile hablaba con Fabien y con Sybille. Una Sybille que de verdad era ella y no la mezcla que había creado en su cerebro. La muchacha no le caía mal, eran de la misma edad, su hermana mayor estaba en la misma escuela, por lo que era incapaz de entender el por qué en sus sueños se había convertido en la villana.

— ¿Cómo ha sido el episodio?

—Basile se ha enganchado a la serie, así que creo que este verano, o estas navidades, te tocará maratón con él. Por cierto, yo me apunto.

Un largo y pesado suspiro salió de los labios de la muchacha. Se había perdido el episodio, sí, pero por unos instantes había sentido lo que era ser una Miraculous, algo que nunca en la vida iba a poder repetir. En cambio el episodio seguramente que estaría en internet en un par de horas y podría verlo...

— Nos iremos sobre las doce, que tenemos que estar a buena hora en Cordes-sûr-Ciel. —Anunció Basile.

Vale, ya eso no le parecía ser tan buena idea.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Ya está? —Euphémie iba en el coche de Basile, viendo desde su móvil, ese que se había tenido que comprar porque en la universidad todos veían raro que no tuviera uno, el capítulo de la serie.

Al parecer alguien había sido muy amable y lo había subido integro a la plataforma online para ver vídeos.

—Sí. —Thibault iba a su lado y afirmó con la cabeza. Lo había vuelto a ver porque tenía que reconocerlo, había canciones que eran muy pegadizas.

—Pero dijeron que iba a ser...

—Ya lo sé.

—Y que duraría...

—También.

— ¿Seguro que no hay una segunda parte? Digo… Como en los Orígenes.

—Si hay una segunda parte quizás la vayan a poner para fin de año… O para Reyes. Quién sabe. Pero no emitieron nada más y en a web tampoco se dice nada.

—Pues vaya… Nos han engañado a todos pero bien.

—A mí me ha gustado. —Dijo Basile desde el asiento delantero del vehículo mientras tarareaba la canción del villano de la serie.

Euphémie le dedicó una mirada fija por el retrovisor. ¡¿Qué sabría él si aquel era el primer capítulo de la serie que veía?!

* * *

 **Sans-sang, como se dice más adelante, es el nombre con el que se refiere los magos franceses a los squib. Está a modo de título y de esa forma para hacer un homenaje a Ladybug et Chat noir.**

 **Réeleur es la forma en la que los magos franceses a los muggles.**

 **Estoy escribiendo actualmente una historia sobre los padres de Thibault y Euphémie, porque sus nacimientos pusieron la vida de sus padres patas arribas, pero eso será para otra ocasión.**


End file.
